witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Duelmail FAQ Help Translation
The Witcher –Duelmail BETA Help as of 4-17-08 We bring you the Witcher game: Duelmail Witcher. You are invited to form invulnerable Duelmail Witchers, powerful Sorceress or cruelly-trained Frighteners in an arena dueling with other players for increasing orens (gold), honor, fame and might. Classes Overview In The Witcher: DuelMail, the Witcher class is the master warrior of the sword. They may combat with either inhuman speed, dazzling an opponent with overwhelmingly fast blows (Cat style) hailing furiously, or dealing wickedly precise, incredibly strong blows (Wolf style). Combat abilities become more intricate and complex with the use of magic Signs, which are able to protect Witchers or foil opponents. Magic elixirs escalate combat skill to enhance their abilities or treat wounds. Sorceress' pore over arcane tomes to glean magic from four schools: black (Earth Magic), white (Magic Light), alive (Magic - Life) and space (Special Dimensional Magic). Black schools can allow you to destroy opponents, but white magic can be used to heal. Also, life magic serves to weaken the enemy, but it can also cure or kill. Sorceresses reach for dimensional magic in order to get aid from ethereal power and essences. Capabilities can be enhanced by magic potions, or elixirs, as well. There are monsters trained for battle, specially-cultivated Frighteners. You can train its abilities and its body’s magic capability. Frighteners are famous for rampant aggression and they have a bottomless-appetite frightener-bite and powerful claws which few can stand against and survive. A Frightener’s roaring screams are able to fell enemies and interrupt spell incantations, its body is amazingly able to become hard as steel, wounds immediately heal and they have natural protection against magic. When you choose your profession, you will receive your first weapon and you will be ready for battle. Your experience and theirs will grow along with number of levels from training battles and from opponents you throw down to their knees. You can earn new abilities gradually; you will become the ultimate DuelMail warrior. However, select from the many opponents carefully – so, that you must choose them from among those who will answer your battle style and character’s form. In the course of time you will begin to become rich, particularly after victorious battles. It involves the evolving acquisition of more expensive gear with orens (gold), about essential stockpile for repair of damaged gear and it is able to count on rapid treatment. Registration in game To be implemented after beta testing. After registration, you will be sent to a screen titled Log In. Enter your forum’s name and password, and you can begin to play. Characteristic of form Levels and Experience With opponents, you earn valuable experience by winning in a one-versus-one duel. If you gain enough experience, you will reach the next level of proficiency of your character class. You gain one talent point with each level which permits you to learn one new ability. Each level boosts your life about 2, also. You can check your health level at any moment; the game records the requirements for the next level and the training-meter strip of experience shows your progress when you hover the mouse-cursor over it. The following table presents experience requirements for advancing to each level. : Health You have points of life: 40 points of health beginning the game. It will grow along with development of your form each next level about 2 to 3 health points, which can be boosted using proper gear or learning special passive abilities. The more life you acquire during your duel career, the less you will be defeated. Opponents’ forceful attacks will decrease your life during battle; if it falls for zero, you will shown as defeated. After battles, your health returns to level necessary when your dues are paid… much to the chagrin of many a bitter medical student. Orens (gold) You earn (gold) orens by dueling and winning. You should take care always to not run out of the necessary coverage of essential expenses, for after each duel you will have costs for repairs of equipment and treatment of carried wounds. When you hoard orens (gold) properly, you can acquire new gear. Victory in duels brings the biggest amount of incremental rewards with stronger players. Battles can be fascinating and intense, but considerably less so than victories. Certainly it will cost nothing for those who play through. You may easily check your amount displayed in game on each screen beside the orens icon of a coin. Fury and Elements Fury and elements are one of the most important factors about your potential combat decisiveness. So, it will not suffice to learn a given ability to merely sweat it out endlessly. If an ability absorbs part of your battle energy (fury and/or elements), you can use this ability together only so much as it uses up your energy. For example, having 4 points of fury and only one element point, during the given battle you may use 2 attacks utilizing 3 points of fury (and you have 1 point of fury still to use and 2 points of elements). You will have no points of fury and element at first. . Later, along with evolution of your attack form, you can buy gear boosting fury or that has element special passive abilities (sorceress too – “knowledge” – increasing elements). Talent Points You gain points of talents on each new level, one talent point per level. You can purchases a new ability when you train a new level or elevate from first level a second-tier (+) or third (++). You do not have to buy it at once, points of talents will not disappear. If you will put the choice off, you may use it later. It requires development of (evolution of) form thinking planned < planning > and discretion (prudence; deliberation), it is not proper to take precipitous decision. Your form it within whole life 29 points of talents earn including – mean, that can learn new abilities from among almost seventy available 29 merely. Rank Position Position in ranking allows viewing the information of their professions ranking by lists of players –, level, number of fought duels, and defeats compared to victories. Your combat honor increases more, as you win, in ranks – highly. The screen can serve as a way to find opponents by ranking. If you want to learn exact information about your interesting player, click on her, but you will see them in the right bottom corner of the screen. This way, you can challenge the player also, then, however, the battle does not have to proceed at this moment in the arena – only saved for when opponent will be logged and will accept the challenge. Battles The “Battle” screen is the place you will surely visit most often, because the whole social life of the warrior is only carried on here in single duels – here they accept or reject challenges and battle results show accordingly. Elements of the "Battle" Screen On the right you will see info about your character: your chosen name (nick), class, experience points, level and other vital info. In the window titled “events”, battles fought will be placed by your nick. You will see invitations which be can accepted in the window, from other players, a “challenge” duel (who accept or reject) it, you will select who. Invitations from others are colored red. Deny a challenge by clicking “reject” , and accept using “accept challenge ” . Invitations you have submitted have white colors. You can recover a cancelled challenge by clicking “no” when asked for confirmation. Each challenge includes name, class and level of opponents and ranking place when you hover the mouse over the challenge banner. If you will wish to duel, there is a list of logged player in right bottom corner of screen; choose opponent from the area titled “arena” – and click “FIGHT!”. You will be queued for a duel to be held. The duel queue is refreshed often, however, you can refresh the window optionally each moment on your own, it refreshes by using the icon ” (over and to the side of the data window). The screen will allow you to invite similarly as in the “battle” screen. To write his e-mail address, click icon “send”. It invites friends in order to combat for glory with them and orens (gold)! This function is inaccessible during beta testing versions beta. Selection of opponents Try to combat with other beginning opponent players when beginning the game; battling wits with the strongest, put aside for later. Also in the future, when you will spread out your range of challengers (and you will), you will find that equal opponents will become the preferred challenge. Victory with considerably weaker opponents does come incrementally, but weakly. With equals you will earn more wins, but you will gain the biggest profits against higher level players than yourself, though it can turn out to be very difficult. It’s best to think of tactics when searching for opponents also. If you are specialized in defense against charms, you are wise to battle with sorceresses, most probably, better than with other classes. Challenging In order to start battles, you must choose your opponent from the front FIGHTS page or on the RANKING page. You can see all of duel players present in the arena window, checking his combat status and wins by clicking his name in the lists. Single duels are listed by witcher, sorceress and then frighteners. This does not mean you have time in the course of battle to reflect on battles played through – this could be momentary delay. So, the whole arrangement of battles are organized from the top to make this as quick as possible. Duel Strategy Screen of planning of duel enables planning of battle duel it planned < planning >, you intend which (who) stoczyć. You have on its (her) planning a lot time optionally, you can resign in each moment from challenging too ( or reject challenge, if you have been invited for battle ), it give up battle on click in right bottom corner of screen clicking " ". Screen of planning of duel includes (reach; make) all informations, you need which (who). Are placed in (to) its (his) right information of opponent recapitulation part < frequent > – he (its; his; it) name, it is are defended class, it is are defended level , amount of experience eats , number of battle won and played through, amount orens (gold) and place in ranking. It scrutinize these informations, that (in order to) fit manner of battle for opponent. Duels proceed through installation of sequence of blow planned < planning >, charm and you choose abilities from among available ability it –, you want to use which (who). High level memorial < they (their) > conflicting (combat) form, battle can last it any longer. Battles of players of beginners last for four rounds ( shorter, if one part will not live to the end ), battles of players advanced last for six rounds even. Each round it two exchanges of blows at first it attacks wyzywający but it is are defended before its (his) attack it wyzwany, it attacks in second (other) half of (hunt of) round vice versa – wyzwany, it is are defended it wyzywający. So, you choose two abilities for each round of battle – one attack and one defense. You must take into account combat potential expressed in fury planning course battle and element. Some abilities, it particularly advance more, they absorb part of your battle energy ( or exactly fury and element ). If you have points of furies available 3, you must decide, if (or) three weakest abilities use < use >, each will absorb point from which (who) 1, if (or) strong one, which (who) will absorb all 3. Fury and you can bring up element buying proper endowment (outfit) and proper abilities learning. Ability is added for sequence of battle behind assistance of mouse prolonging she (its; her; it) icon or on her (it) twice clicking. Double click will delete her (it) on ability in sequence mouse placed already. It is possible to change sequence of blow in already planned sequence, it eats on other position mouse prolonging. After laying for attack sequence desirable < covet > ( and you can recede give up battle defense ) still driving in click “ ”. There will not be already possible conflict (combat) after click of click “! ”, Which (who) is as (serve) for challenging and remembering of (storing of) established sequence of blow. You must wait after challenge of opponent, opponent will accept challenge and it will establish (will cease) personal sequence of blow can last ( long, but it does not get back this (you) capability to duel (to thin out) on answer from given player with other desired < expectation > ). When you will be ready both (both of), it will be played single rooms (duels). Information will appear on leaves (letters; lists) on screen about it “ event ” “ battle ”. You can observe course on icon at battle clicking . Course of duel Course of duel is presented course of duel on special screen of duel. Detailed informations of effects of uses of blows are displayed under animation of battle, charm and abilities by both (both of) part. Proceed depending on levels by 3 conflicting (combat) form single room (duel) or more rounds. Each round is divided on two part < frequent > first, it attacks in which (who) for battle inviting, but invited weapon < defend >, and second (other), in which (who) before attack invited inviting weapon < defend >. The winner obtains points of experiences after duel and orens (gold). It earns played through nothing, but part of experience can lose sometimes even (though never it loses levels ). All of must cost of possible treatment covers conflicting (combat) too and repairs of broken down (disabled) outfits. Skills Screen allows to observe skills ability of your form “ ability ” and new instruct . Skills jointed are so called to groups – “ tree ”. Tree includes similar skills, for example, skills are related signs with (from) in one tree sign offensive “ ” wiedźmińskimi, but with defense signs in tree relate “ sign defensive ”. Each class has unique skills divided on 8 trees. Trees are allocated for one of 4 area strong, fast, magic and special skills. On individual bookmarks of areas clicking, you can observe available skills. Training Skills Teaching (learning) for it (him) ability of ability piled points of talents teach (learn) paying. You obtain that level 1 point. You can be instructed on its (her) first too 1 point of talent new ability, basic horizontal < level >, or ability perfect which (who) already know ( or she (it) instruct at the level of second (other) or third ). Each ability has 3 horizontal < level > basic level and two horizontal < level > advanced < develop (spread out) >. In order to level instruct 2, it is necessary to know first level . In order to level instruct 3, level belongs to know 2. They are meant skills on screen with one icons “ ” horizontal < level >, two or three darts. In order to skills instruct from given tree, at least it is necessary to know all former skills from given tree on leaves (letters; lists) on first ( early ) horizontal < level >. Active skills and passive Active skills it blows, charm and everything skills –, you can use that to waltzs (battles), and that renders direct influence (income) on you or your opponent. It is not possible act in each time without your interference passive ability “ use ” – . Your features correct and for example, other skills before attacks of given types perfect ( boost (accrue) defense either (or) on critical hitting (occurring) chance ). Offensive skills and defense Offensive skills and it is used defense some active ability in attack exclusively, in defense other exclusively, depending on their nature of operations. Three basic areas in (to) all of ( strong, fast and there is after two tree of ability magic ) – one offensive, offensive tree is displayed on screen after left part second (other) defense (, defense tree after right ). For example, are contained at sorceress of ability at the nature in tree offensive “ strong ” “ magic land (earth) ”, at the nature in tree defense “ ” Translokacja. Defense and injuries Defense imitate and usually < ordinary > each offensive ability assigns injuries in round quantified injuries opponent (, it has been used in which (who), though some act in next rounds also ). Power of used ability can become (stay) by your endowment (outfit) boosted (accrued), operation of your passive ability acts or skills, you have used which (who) during same battle earlier ( e.g. elixir ). Usually < ordinary > opponent does not remain passive and it are tested (are tried) to defend before your attack. If it makes forcefully, blow will escape injuries or at least blow imitate weaken it (him). Efficiency of defense depends on used by defense ability defending, and also from its (his) outfit, passive skills, but from ability use during sometimes also earlier lasting battle. Many attacks assigns injuries of definite kind ( e.g. in fast style “ ”, in strong style “ ” ). Majority defense ability acts alike < similar >, before attack of one kind defending, but before other not giving protection. If you will hit at ability “ fast ”, but opponent will employ defense “ magic ”, surely you will assign it big injury almost < law (as of right) > it (him). If however, opponents manage to predict your pattern and employ appropriate defense, they can completely deflect your attack. Defense skills protect from attacks employed by opponents in the current round only. For example, does not have forceful method of defense before some lasting results of attacks such (, which (who) evoke bleeding either (or) organism ) zatruwają. skills, which (who) decrease (belittle) or injuries boost, they are added . It means, that if you use injury 12 2 ( ) sztychu, you have drunk up elixir of wolf 1 ( + 2 injury ), you have ability of power 2 ( + 3 injury ), but it uses opponent about 13 decrease of (flagging of) injury 2 ( ) rozmycia, it will total (take away; amount to) injuries 12 + 2 + 3 – 13 = 4. Critical Hits Some attacks have an increased probability of inflicting critical damage. These probabilities depend on the type of attack, your gear, passive skills, and from having used other long-lasting skills earlier in battle. Your opponent may also have equipment or skills which reduce your chances of landing a critical blow. When inflict a critical hit, you deal twice the normal damage. Interruptible skills For example, skills of some skills twirling cut intermittent (interruptable) < interrupt > ( or actions (functions) be able to interrupt earthquake by opponent ) executable < practice >. It means, that for example, it does not manage action (function) boss by opponent executable blow (, elixir is smashed , it has not been spoken out enchanted < spell > to the end ). If your ability has ability of interrupt of attack of strong opponent, but it will use he (its; his; it) fast attack, certainly < obvious > it will not be interrupted this attack. Witcher skills : Sorceress skills : Frightener skills : Gear Outfit of outfit defend it and objects, which (who) can be borne by form. From it, you use that objects, number of your point of fury depends and element – or you will use that advanced abilities in state (condition) to waltzs (battles). Additional, some objects have additional special specificity boost (accrue) efficiency of attack of owner –, they improve defense before attacks hostile < enemy >, injuries decrease (belittle) or they boost life. Each form can bear two objects each type at most ( one by one ). Can use swords Witcher and amuletów, sorceress of books and rings, requisites ( frightenery kłów and claws ) and effects it snacks ( last meal very, as you conflict (combat) ). Objects act always, by no means it is necessary to activate from moment of shopping in optional moment – they (their), neither during battle, neither before her (it). Object is given powerful memorial < they (their) >, expensive (dear) is it. It remember about making a decision purchased < purchase >, that maybe it is not drive (cause) it grow along with price of object each for bankrupcy one-time expense cost of repairs waltzs (battles) equipment – also ( far too < market > expensive (dear) < way > you! ). Store Store of screen buy “ store ” it place, where you can be equipped with new outfit. You will find objects in (to) right bottom screen part < frequent >, you use which (who) presently two ( at most ). You can observe available objects in greatest window after left in store. That (in order to) which (who) conquest < earn >, you must have not only sufficing (enough) amount orens (gold), but usually < ordinary > high level of form also properly. Objects, you can not buy which (who) in this moment, they are meant grey background. Each object beyond first (, you can obtain which (who) for nothing ), it gives points of furies and element, as well as sometimes certain special bonuses. Each object is unique, so, it select equipment prudently, in order to as it co-played with your style of battle best and abilities. Exact description of each object and you will see him (it) specificity under screen after click on this object. Price is placed under description in red color (, if stand you ), required level red ( too, if superior (upper; highest) than your ). Icons of furies be placed over description and element. In order to buy new object, then it buy object choose click click “ ”. Note! Owned object will be sold value presently 75% too and substituted it, you have bought which (who) exactly! Witcher Gear Swords : Amulets : Sorceress Gear : Frightener Gear : Changing classes Change of class of form if it has spent on food it entity trainer frightenery or running after world in grudging apparel with stick in hand, you can change class of form simply (easy). Forms in this purpose in right bottom corner of screen use click “ change class ” “ ability ”. Change of class of form salty costs. Whole your outfit has been sold value in moment of change 75% too ( purchase price ). You maintain experience hitherto existing and level , but you lose all owned abilities be have after revival (renaissance) in new body proper number of point of talent – once again available, dependent on your level . List of invitation will be cleaned in moment of change of level for battle, equal it, you have sent which (who), as well as received < receive >. Charge is collected < collect > < take > for change of class, height depend on your level of (horizon of) form which (who) ( look (look) table ). Level of cost of change of class in Orens (gold) : Translated by Paul Vardaris using http://www.poltran.com/pl.php4. Please help with grammar and anything I missed! Good luck Duellers! Category:Games